


Hoguera

by diamondcalavera



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Pregnancy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Mpreg, guilt feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcalavera/pseuds/diamondcalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris se entera de la peor forma del embarazo de Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoguera

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo aun un beta-reader cualquier error me lo dan a conocer de la manera mas amable y si alguien se anima a ser mi beta algún día. Es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo ojala lo disfruten. Este es uno de mis fandoms favoritos también tengo contemplado algun dia escribir Thorki y muchas otras parejas. Las etiquetas están en ingles para motivar a los anglohablantes a leer (espero yo) mas fics en español así como nosotros lo hacemos en ingles

Si bien Tom se regocijaba siempre que Chris accedía a pasar la noche en su departamento cada vez que hacia una escala en Londres lo peor venia después siempre que tenía que regresar a su casa con su familia, no era solo al maltrato emocional al que se exponía si no a la culpa y necesidad de querer que siempre Chris estuviese con él.

Su mente trabajaba al margen de sus emociones pero su cuerpo no. Fue cuando las primeras sospechas se presentaron.

Su manos temblaban mientras sostenía la prueba frente a su rostro, su cabeza no procesaba lo que estaba viendo, hace cinco minutos estaba preparando el té con calma convencido de que nada saldría mal, pero no sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba, sus manos al fin lo habían traicionado  para correr al baño y vomitar dejando la caer la prueba que daba positivo.

_Mierda_

“¿¡Estas absolutamente seguro!? Tom, dime por favor que es una broma no podemos enfrentar un embarazo en estos momentos es-” los sollozos no paraban al otro lado de la línea. “Tranquilízate voy-” suspiro el también necesitaba tranquilizarse el hombre se encontraba destrozado y no ayudaba mucho que se alterara también y menos al volante “ Llego en menos de cinco minutos”

“Perdón,” siguió sollozando aun después de que habían cortado. “Perdónenme”

***

Luke llego como había prometido preparado para ser atacado por un abrazo del hombre  pero no fue así, Tom se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta sentado en el sillón con una taza de té  frio, ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando su publicista había entrado. Alterno su mirada entre él y la prueba en la mesa.

“Que voy a ha-“

“Vamos” Interrumpió. Su relación laboral no le impedía sentir afecto casi fraternal hacia él.” Primero debemos cerciorarnos que realmente lo estas, mañana en la mañana hago una cita para que te hagas una prueba de sangre, “Suspiro “¿Quieres que le llame?”

“¡NO! no, no le llames solo-”sorbió su nariz un poco pasando el dorso de su mano por sus irritados ojos “dejemos esto entre nosotros”

Al día siguiente habían asistido para realizar la prueba de sangre Luke presencio al fin  lo que era ver totalmente roto a Thomas.

***

Necesitó bástate astucia y estabilidad emocional para estar en la sala de espera más de una hora admiraba a todo aquel que ha estado aquí, tanto el doctor como Luke prometieron  que el asunto se manejaría con total discreción. Se había mantenido en ayunas todo el día y resto de la noche anterior más por nervios que por querer realmente hacerlo ; habían sido unos días llenos de estrés y lágrimas  hizo todo lo posible de no llamar mucho la atención en la calle  figura pública -ya sabes atraer problemas es fácil y más aún si se te ve entrando en una clínica.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Tom más allá de lo que se muestra en la pantalla pensaría que es uno de esos tipos agradables y rectos pro-vida que no lastimarían ni a una mosca ni los sentimientos de una mujer pero ya bastante era para él ocultar su bisexualidad como para tratar de demostrar a la gente que tal vez no era un hijo de puta pero tampoco un santo inalcanzable.

Luke se había encargado de los gastos al igual de acomodar la agenda de Tom que se vio estrepitosamente interrumpida, nunca se molestó en preguntarle a Tom si era lo que él quería era más que obvio cuál sería su respuesta, al igual respeto su decisión para entrar solo a la clínica  esperaría paciente en el auto; entre miles de disculpas el inglés se retiró. Siempre tan complaciente que luego se olvida lo que realmente él necesita pensó. _Actor tenía que ser._

Este era un acto de complacencia a alguien que no estaba por enterado de lo que pasaba con su amante.

Ser padre siempre fue parte de sus planes a largo plazo pero no de esta forma y mucho menos con el hombre con el que tenía un acoston ocasional ¿Tal vez era su culpa? ¿Tal vez había involucrado tanto sus sentimientos hacia Chris que inconscientemente se embarazo? No, esto no estaba bien.

Algo no estaba bien.

Todo tipo de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza en esos momentos que no se había percatado de la presencia del doctor a un lado suyo “Todo está listo señor Hiddleston pase” El doctor era amable eso lo asustaba, los sentimientos de ser descubierto lo atormentaban de nuevo.

***

Tomo menos de veinte horas para de que se le diera de alta y más de un mes recuperarse de todo sentimiento turbulento.

La primera semana estaba dedicada a su recuperación. Experimento los  calambres,  la fiebre y el sabor amargo de los medicamentos rosar su lengua cada ocho horas. Las siguientes semanas  dedico a ponerse al corriente de todos sus compromisos, tuvo una hemorragia después de una sesión fotográfica pero no nada grave, su madre – _oh su madre_ – había desarrollado la extraña costumbre de hablarle casi tanto como Luke hacía.

De poco en poco volvió a encontrar su estabilidad y sentía que la vida le sonreía de nuevo.

Empezaría a grabar de nueva cuenta en poco tiempo, con su pelo teñido de negro y los preparativos para adentrarse a su personaje se sentía de nuevo en ambiente , la convivencia, las entrevistas, las fiestas, los ensayos y Chris- _dios como lo extrañaba_ \- no contaba que lo fuera a visitar.

***

La puerta de su departamento se cerro en silencio acogiendo a los dos actores dentro del lugar.

“Entonces-“besos se repartían en la nuca del mayor de los hombres haciéndolo flaquear contra  la barra de la cocina aferrando sus manos para empujar más su parte inferior contra la más sensible de su tierno amante “¿debo esperar que esté lista la cena o empujarte contra mesa y cogerte para hacer un poco más de hambre?”

Tom ronroneo un poco dejándose acariciar un poco para luego soltar una risa, girar y  empujar a Chris antes de que aumentaran sus ganas y cediera “Sera mejor que esperes querido” poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios sintiendo el fantasma de su respiración “ por las buenas cosas hay que esperar apenas acabemos de cenar veras lo mucho que te extrañado” dijo cargando su voz con atenuante sensualidad.

Haciendo un puchero el hombre se retiró al dormitorio dispuesto a ponerse algo mas cómodo había dejado hace mucho tiempo una muda de ropa, el problema era saber dónde la había guardado Tom, abrió el armario e inspecciono la que se encontraba doblada “- ahí está” identifico una sudadera roja de las suyas y tiro de ella llevándose de paso unos papeles que se encontraban debajo de la demás prendas que estaban debajo –tenía que quitarse esa maldita costumbre de tomar así la ropa.

“¡Chris!” llamo desde la cocina asustándolo mientras tomaba todos los papeles juntos y los colocaba en la cama “¿Te parece si vamos rápido por un poco de pan?, tomara unos minutos en lo que se coce la lasaña”

“Bien-“ respondió en lo que ordenaba lo mejor que podía lo que parecía un antiguo guion que se deshojaba “solo deja me cambio y vamos” _Thor_ el guion era de la primera película que habían hecho juntos una sonrisa dibujo su rostro se había puesto un poco amarillenta con el tiempo pero seguía tan bien cuidada como Tom se imaginaba que la tendría- aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que no estuviese en un lugar más decente ; hojeo el guion con cierta melancolía en el trayecto de la filmación ellos intercambiaron cartas, regalos pequeños como servilletas con forma de rosa e incluso había una envoltura de un chocolate que le había regalado en una ocasión , cada pequeña muestra de cariño repartida en varios espacios del guion; de repente las hojas dieron un brinco donde se escondía un sobre blanco que no parecía ser de su autoría  o tal vez no recordaba poco le importo invadir la privacidad del otro para dar un vistazo para ver de qué se trataba.

***

Tom entro a la habitación con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se limpiaba las manos ”Querido ¿estás listo? conozco un lugar donde el pan es bueno-“ se petrifico casi al momento todos los colores bajaron por su rostro.

Chris no despegaba la vista de ambos resultados atónito todo estaba ahí, la fecha de la última relación sexual, las semanas, los medicamentos, el día que se realizó la interrupción, ¡el método que se utilizo! ¡Todo estaba ahí!

Frunció los labios “¿Abortaste?” silencio “¡Maldita sea respóndeme!”

“No es problema tuyo” dijo tajante esperaba que se fuera marcando el adiós definitivo  hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no, él se quedó esperando una mejor respuesta con una mirada acusadora llena de ira, era comprensible para el ese tipo de cosas eran inaceptables siendo un hombre que le encanto rodearse de hijos de buenas a primeras con alguien que le juro amor eterno, al principio considero que había planeado embarazarlo a propósito pero todo regresaba al mismo punto _-un accidente_

“¡Por supuesto que lo es!” la rabia coloreo su rostro, una confianza absoluta se alojó en el corazón de Chris al momento de ver los resultados de la muestra de sangre, ni un momento dudo aquel- _bebe iba a ser suyo_ por supuesto, Tom no se acostaría con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él; conocía los sentimientos de su amante tanto que el hecho de pensar que le era fiel le hundía el corazón por muchas razones.

“¡Entonces dime! ¿¡Que carajos querías que hiciera  ah?! ¿Tener un hijo del cual no puede saber el nombre de padre porque ese maldito ya tiene una familia?” las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse y su voz quería traicionarlo pero era más su coraje el que lo ayudaba a controlar todas esas emociones observo como las manos de Chris permanecían en sus costados fuertemente arrugando las pruebas. “¡Iba a ser un bastardo ante los ojos de todos! Y yo no quisiera eso para un hijo mio”

Tom en definitiva no estaba orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

“¡No sé cómo puedes decir tal cosa!”

“Oh entonces ¿quieres decirme que ibas a dar la cara? Por favor, ¡No soy idiota!” se acercó sin miedo para encararlo al demonio si se quemaba la comida en la cocina –¡incluso si se quemaba la cocina entera! “responde no te quedes callado”

“Tom no me provoques” era la primera  vez que veía sus fosas nasales tan dilatadas buscando aire como toro furioso, algo que solo podía observar en la intimidad se estaba volviendo peligroso, una vena saltaba de su sien.

“Oh déjame imaginarlo “sonrió con saña ”¡Escandalo! el  famoso actor Chris Hemsworth a quien se le conoce por sus exitosas películas como Thor y Los Vengadores dio a conocer a los medios que tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio con su compañero de reparto Tom Hiddleston-“

Era suficiente para Chris

“Dudo que tengas los suficientes hue-“ una bofetada se estrelló contra su mejilla callándolo, tan rápido como registro el ardor empezó a empujar a Chris fuera de su dormitorio, de su departamento y de su vida “¡Fuera maldito bastardo! ¿Crees que por acceder a ti todos estos años te da el derecho de hacerme menos y golpearme en mi propia casa?” el coraje no le dejaba registrar lo que tenía Chris para decirle simplemente atinaba a empujar y golpear hasta tenerlo en la calle y cerrar de un portazo.

 El australiano se fue proyectando su enojo con el rugido del motor y el andar de su camioneta.

Tom pateo la puerta hasta el cansancio maldiciendo, ¿acaso Chris se jactaba de su éxito en comparación al de suyo? Esto era una maldita burla no le bastaba con darle una maldita bofetada haciéndole sentir menos masculino, sumiso, ¡débil! Un maldito puñetazo debió darle para regresárselo con la misma fuerza no importaba partirse a golpes ahora .Tomo el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Luke pero tan pronto empezó a llamar lo lanzo contra la pared estrellándolo.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Fue su decisión sí, pero ya no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada. Quería olvidarlo pero no podía, quería evitar volverlo a ver pero no podía, quería odiarlo pero era imposible.

Un dolor agudo se apodero de su cabeza y de su vientre lo mejor era acostarse, tomo una ducha y tiro a la basura todo lo que había cocinado, toda la lasaña se había quemado a veces el destino era bastante cruel incluso antes de acostarse tuvo que recoger las malditas pruebas que habían desencadenado todo este alboroto.

Ya tumbado en su cama sintió la necesidad de disculparse con su pequeño hijo no nato fantaseando un poco lo que hubiera sido experimentar una vida en familia con Chris.

Continuo hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció nublando su sueño de fantasías inalcanzables derramando la última lagrima por Chris.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
